Soul Eater II: The Kishin Returns
by ShinyDagger852
Summary: this is the life of the death city heroes kids as they start there story. 20 years later. yes i know it stinks its my first fanfic. kids are couples now. spirit jr.xsarahle for now... the kishins son will get revenge starting with the young lovers.
1. Party preperations And A Date?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or its characters. But this story takes place 20 years after the defeat of the kishin.**

* * *

**Party preparations and a date?**

''Let me borrow it!''

''No its mine, papa said its mine, he gave it to me!''

''Give... me it''

''No,no,no''

This went on for five more minuted till a angry snow haired father burst in''what do you two think your doing.'' The father of the two twins looked as angry as ever. Yes Soul Evans was a father of two twins, and the mother was the one and only Maka (Albarns)Evans. A young 13 year old girl with green eyes and snow white hair. Of course a red eyed weapon with blonde hair with his fathers grin.

''Papa, spirit wont let me borrow his motorcycle?'' Rose complained.

''Its mine and you wont let me borrow your notes for class, Monday.'' Spirit groaned .

''You don't even care. All you want to do is show off to sarah'' Rose complained

''Oh what like Zach is ever going to care about a flat-chested girl like you, my bike isn't going to make a difference, hes just a pervert like grandpa anyway.'' spirit laughed until...

''ROSE-CHOP!'' Rose chopped spirit's head. A well known trait, only on her mothers side.

''Hey! Don't speak about your sister till your grades are up. Trust me you never wanna speak about a girls body because then they make some wild...'' Soul was interrupted by a book splitting his head. He loved her but it hurt him a lot more. It always makes the kids laugh at there dad whenever he was chopped by there mother.''MAKA-CHOP!'' Maka had put an old book to her lovers head. She seemed to have a book everywhere in this hows for such a occasion, for a good reason that she has learned through out the years.

''Ow , maka why did you do that'' Soul was on the ground rubbing his head fervently to stop the bleeding.

''Because you need to learn manners before telling your son about manners.'' She sighed and put the groceries down.

'' Are we still having Sarah's party over here.'' the white haired scythe asked.

The young spirits cheeks lit up as the words Sarah came up in a sentence. Only the father took notice to this change in his son's face. ''I'm going for a ride'' spirit said grabbing his jacket and walking off. He had the same jacket his father had and the same bike his father did and could drive it just as well.'' Be back for Sarah's party OK'' his mother sighed. Her son was already gone. He always left when she was brought into the conversation by her mother or father, or even by his own sister.'' I swear hes just like you, sweet heart.'' soul grinned at the comment. Maka could only sigh and start cooking. Soul got up and started cleaning the house for this well planned occasion .''Rose sweetie can you help me in the kitchen.'' maka asked her lovely daughter.

''Sorry mama, but I have to take Sarah shopping so she doesn't ruin the surprise, again. I thought papa told you this already.'' Rose got up and smiled to her father who was sweeping and facing the opposite direction.

''Sweet heart anything else you want to tell me?'' Maka slid her hand on the book closest to her. Soul could feel a maka-chop coming his way.

''be back at seven thirty alright, tsubaki should be finished then, alright?'' Maka asked her daughter who was checking herself in the mirror. She grabbed her purse and stopped at her father giving her ruby red puppy dogs eyes for some money. Maka could only laugh at this situation as she did every time he daughter asked for something.

''how come you don't go to your mother when it comes to money?'' Soul asked the pleading girl.

''Because your my papa and I love you'' she tried to act sweet. It began to wear out thankfully.

''you mean your mother doesn't fall for it like I do, by the way it wears away after so long'' soul chuckled at his daughters pouting face.

He kissed her forehead and let her go. ''Be careful now'' he sighed watching his growing daughter leave on her own. ''15 years and counting, huh mama'' Soul sighed walking to his wife and kissing her. Maka could only giggled and went back to work with her husband by her side.

**Spirit's POV**

_ ''I have to stop doing this or they will catch on'' I_ sighed as Started down the main street. He was about to leave the city when he saw someone chase Sarah into a alley. He had a knife and was backing her into a corner. ''HEY!, If you don't leave now ill slice you in half.'' I could feel my green eyes burn as if they were burning a bright emerald flame. No one is going to hurt her as long as I'm around.

''Really kid go home or ill slice you up.'' The man smirked holding up his knife. I cant wait to slice him for scaring her.

''Run spirit, go'' Sarah screamed at me. But all I could hear was 'kill him' running through my head. At that moment I turned my arm into a scythe and he fell back.''Sarah, come here'' and with those words she ran to my side.''If I ever see you near her or even look at her, ill slice you in half, understand me?'' the man shook his head and ran off screaming. I turned to sarah.''you OK?'' I asked.

She shook her head. ''come on, lets go for a ride to the canyons'' She smiled and shook her head.''id like that a lot, spirit.'' She smiled and answered. I swore I saw a light blush run across her face but I knew it was my imagination, at least I hope it wasn't. With that we took off to the canyon for some time alone. At least I hope we were.


	2. A First Kiss New Old Enemies Return?

**Sorry this chapter isnt as good but in the next one im going to put the dwma in it. And the other pairs will show up along with some baby ragnoroks as well. haha**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the cars either.**

* * *

**A First Kiss. New Old Enemies Return?**

**Spirit's POV**

We were half way out to the canyon when Sarah started to tap on my shoulder. I slowed to a stop and wondered if she was scared. ''Whats wrong, sarah.'' I was hoping she didn't want to turn around. There was witches and kishins spotted in the dessert and I know she has never been outside the city walls because of her mother(tsubaki) being over protective. Her father(Black Star) always let her mother decide what to do with the kids. He seemed to never be good unless it mattered.

''I...am cold.'' she stated. Her arms and hands were covering her chest. Her cheeks were a little red from the cold but it was more like a blush, to me either way.

''Do you wanna turn around?'' I asked, only hoping she would still want to go to the canyon. Her party wasn't for a few more hours anyway.

''No no, I'm really liking this...and you to spirit, I mean i have always liked you. Even when I have like a dozen boys around me your the first I see.'' Her face deepened in color to what resembled a rose with a perfect smile, mine did the same except i had a suprised face. ''Im just cold'' he said with a smiled. The first thing that popped into my mind was my jacket. I took it off and wrapped it around her. ''Here take my jacket.'' I when i swung my old jacket on her a bigger smile and a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Even that twinke in her eyes wer showing.

Before I knew it her arms were around me and my face was as dark as a rose again. I wrapped my arms around her and I could feel the heat between us warming me up.

''I like you sarah'' She was shocked and I could tell it, I feel like a big idiot now.

''I like you to'' she said and kissed me. I didn't even hesitate to kiss back. Her hand ran through my hair with some much relief like she had been wanting this for a long time. My face was redder than a tomato and we both could tell. When she pulled back it felt like hours had past, and we were both strung on words.

''AWWW, how sweet'' We both looked over and saw a werewolf, his eye was replaced with some kind of symbol. He had a witch with him as well, she was wearing a pokadot dress and a orange hat. They had a few cronies. Hooded people with what look like spider masked. The two were riding some kind of giant tadpole and the cronies around them.

**Sarahlee's POV**

I don't believe it. I can barely move, and spirit. Hes just standing there, between me and those two.

''Hey sarah, Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me fight. You are a meister arnt you?

I'm a weapon and there two people looking for a fight.'' He smirked and held out his hand. I grabbed it and felt the adrenaline rushing through my veins like his touch heated me up. At the second I grabbed his hand he had turned into a scythe that was as light as paper. Next thing I knew I was twirling him between my hands. I got in to what felt like a fighting stance and the cronies were rushing at us.

I side stepped the first two that came at me and sliced three cronies at once. I turned and kicked one and cut the 1st cronies head off. I turned and killed three more before seeing one above my head. I parried it and shove the blade under its throat and through its head. The last one ran at me from behind and I stabbed it with the spike on the end of spirit's shaft.

I looked at spirit and he had a solid black shaft and his blade was two shades of black with jagged tooth edge.

I turned to look at the two witches on the tadpole thing and they were gone. ''Who was that spirit?'' I asked hoping he knew, I doubt he would but it never hurt to ask.

''I don't know but lets collect these souls and take them to our parents and let them decide what to do with them...By the way your not a bad meister'' He grinned and raised a thumbs up to me.

That grin, he always shows me that grin. It drives me mad when he does. It always remind me of when we were in kindergarten and I was pushed by Zach. He had punched zach so hard he was knocked out. After that zach never messed with me till I started to 'develop'. But I had liked spirit since that day.

It was the second I realized he had turned back to normal and I was still holding his hand. My face went red and I turned to lean on him. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulders.

At that second I passed out exhausted. I didn't know why or what happened but it was peaceful. Even in this cold he was as warm as ever.

**Spirit's POV**

_''Great, she passes out after a fight. Shes got alot of work to do before she becomes a real death meister like her father.''_ I laid her down while i collected all the souls from the skirmish we just had. I cant believe it happened so quickly, but still those two witches were very strong, my thoughts keep wondering tracing back to them and why they wouldnt kill us. I looked over at sarah and she sleeped soundly for a surprise. _''Ten kishin souls, wow now just to get home.''_

I walked over and picked sarah up and got on the bike. It was a pain but i was able to get us home. I didnt realize that we were an hour late for the party and everyone was worried. All I knew was that I was either going to get the crap beaten out of me by Mr. black star or the grounding of the lifetime. Either way i got a new girlfreind and I finally got a meister.

When i pulled up to the house i could see everyones car there: Mr. Kids antique black Cadillac(Ill take it for a stroll anytime), Mrs. Patty's pink bug(god i want to burn that thing), and Mrs. tsubakis honda civic(ehh...). Everyone was here and i was going to make one hell of an entrance with sleepy beauty in my arms at midnight. I walked up the side walk with her in my arms and opened the door''Im back, what we miss'' I yelled...


	3. Black Star's fury Black blood Returns?

**Disclaimer: I dont own soul eater or the cars **

**Hey sorry it took so long i finished it the first time but it got corrupted and it took me forever to write this again.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously **

_When i pulled up to the house i could see everyone's car there: Mr. Kids antique black Cadillac(Ill take it for a stroll anytime), Mrs. Patty's pink bug(god i want to burn that thing), and Mrs. tsubakis honda civic(ehh...). Everyone was here and i was going to make one hell of an entrance with sleepy beauty in my arms at midnight. I walked up the side walk with her in my arms and opened the door''Im back, what we miss'' I yelled..._

**Spirit's POV**

''WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!'' My mother and Mrs. tsubaki yelled at me. I kept my cool and walked right passed them because there was a cut on Sarah's arm and she came first in my eyes. I laid her down on the couch and dumped the kishin souls on the table with the food.

''Why arnt you..'' Maka was interrupted by tsubaki scream that woke everyone else that was sleeping, popped up on there feet. Black Star ran to tsubaki's side and looked at his daughter. He shot a looked at me and I swore I could see the stars in his eyes as he stood up and walked towards me.

He grabbed hold of my shirt and lift me off the ground. I saw his oldest son grey star by my side with the same look. I saw all the kids in living room scared and shaking even Mr. Chrona and Mrs. Patty was holding there 5 year old daughter back. My sister and Mr. kid's daughter were right next to each other with zach slipping outside with his phone. I looked back at black star and he was furious until my papa put his hand on the angry father's wrist and pushed it down. Black star looked at my dad with the same eyes then back at me. 'what happened to my daughter?'' He had the stars into his eyes again. I sighed and walked into the kitchen and got what I needed and ripped the sleeves from my favorite shirt.

As I walked past home he put his hand in the way to stop me.''We went out to the canyon for some time alone.'' At that point his hand had turn into a fist.''Then why is there lipstick on ur lips.'' Everyone including tsubaki was looking my way. Grey star was balling his hands into fist and his anger was taking over.

''she kissed me and said she liked me, so now were dating.'' black star decided to ignore that comment till he was alone.

''what happened to my daughter'' he repeated and I went under his arm to her side.''We were half way out to the canyon until we ran into a witch and a werewolf with there ten cronies. We killed the cronies and there souls are on the table. When we killed the last one the two had disappeared and a final cronie disappeared got a lucky shot before she got mad and sliced it in half. After that she had passed out and I bring her back.'' He seemed to lighten up after the explanation an the fact that tsubaki had took him outside to cool off. I heard them mumbling and the girls giggling with zach in the corner.

''So you finally got a girlfriend,nice one. And 10 souls, as just be careful alright no need to get yourself killed'' My dad said as I stood up and sat by Sarah's head. He held a soul in front of me and I took hold of it. ''Eat it, you collect 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul then you end up like your old man, a strong death scythe.'' I took the kishin egg and devoured it.''wow that's the best tasting thing ever'' I couldn't believe that kishin souls taste so good.

I looked over at the table for more but patty and ragnorak had eaten one. I looked back to my dad and he was eating one two. Great killed ten ate one what a way to start. I looked at sarah and she wrapped her arms around me and pulled her head into my lap. I peeked over at zach and he was going crazy and my sister saw and hit him with a book. Another problem.

**Sarahlee's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw my head in spirits lap. I smiled and yawned but I could barely move I felt like I was numb but I could feel every part of my body. I tried to sat up but I was falling off the couch and my dad had appeared out of no where and caught me. ''got you princess'' black star stated and standing up with her mother by his side. They carried me to my seat at the end of the table and everyone surrounded me. Zach to my left giving me that irritating grin and my father to my other side. Standing behind him was mother and after that people was sitting and standing around. I looked down and saw spirits jacket with a tear on the sleeve and a make shift bandage. I looked over at him and seen him zoned out.

''Spirit arnt you coming'' I smiled to him. He only grinned and walked to the back of my chair and lean on it. I smiled to him and a few people shot him a dirty look. This relationship is going to be rough but I know he'd never be stupid enough to hurt me on purpose.

''So are you going to stare at my handsome face or blow out the candles and make a wish'' he chuckled with his crooked grin. I looked down at my cake and its was red with black boundaries with a camellia flower added by my mother, such a sweet mom. Even a black star from my dad, a gray star from my brother, but me I didn't have a symbol, or a shield, or a crest. I made a wish that by the time summer starts I would find my own thing.

I made a that wish and blew out the candles. Every one clapped and I could only giggle and start making pieces. I smiled but notice spirit walked outside.

**Spirit POV**

I took a quick step outside after a toast and sat in one of the patio chairs. I put my hand to my mouth and began to cough up blood. I looked and sw...black blood. At that moment I looked inside and saw sarah looking back at me. I wiped my hand on my pants and walked inside. Every one looked at me inconsered but others with a suspicious face. ''what'' I sighed and lean on sarahs chair.''nothin'' she smiled and we went back to the party but the black blood was still on my mind.


	4. Grounded Fathers nightmare Return?

**Sorry its kinda short but im starting a new one with black*star and tsubaki and her family with a star clan twist to it.**

_**Ill still be writing but it will take a little while longer**_

* * *

Sarah's POV

I stirred in my sleep and opened my eyes. I looked around seeing that everyone was sleeping after my parting. I was laying in spirits arms and I guess I was the first to pass out because the last thought was every one was jumping around. I didn't see rose and zach which means that they were off alone and this morning is going to be bad. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. When I looked at spirit I saw that he was leaning on his arm and his other hand was around me.

I slipped out of his grip carefully not to wake him up. I went into the kitchen and saw my older brother out on the floor. He had a beer in his hand and was muttering stupid crap. I looked in and got a soda. When I turned around I saw what look like Zach and Rose in her bed. I sighed sorta feeling jealous until my mother walked in with some fast food breakfast.

''Hi mother'' I smiled feeling better at the smell of food.

''Hi sweet heart how did you enjoy the party. Even though you fell asleep in about an hour on spirits lap. Everyone picked on him for the rest of the night.'' I loved it when things like that made mother chuckle. She always seemed happy even when her and father argued. I truly have a perfect family. I walked over and helped stack everything up.

We moved my gifts out to the car and when we got back Grey star and Ragnarok were eating food with a sleeping Crona on the ground. Sometimes I feel bad for him. ''Hey its ugly cow and her heifer'' Ragnarok exclaimed as he did when ever my mother walked in.

''will you ever shut up you black fuzz ball'' me and my mother both looked shock because Ragnarok was always bad tempered and liked to fight. Spirit stood up and grabbed Ragnarok by the head and was using him like a punching bag. I couldn't believe it he wasn't even phased by Ragnarok..

I could only smile as it was going out because I owe Ragnarok payback but this works just as well. ''Hey, now lets calm down and-'' a shriek came from the hallway and a yell. It was soul and maka, it seemed to be that they found zach and rose. ''What the hell you doing in bed with my daughter.'' soul yelled and everyone woke up. Spirit dropped Ragnarok and walked back a ste[ and lean on the island in between the kitchen and the living room.

''What the hell are you doing Zachary'' Liz yelled. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him off. He was wearing his tank top and no pants. There were a few beer cans in the bed. Rose was missing her pants and her hair was tangled and frizzy like she had a rough night. Oh boy here we go. I skipped to spirits side and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me and I leaned on him. Not the best choice, but we only got a small warning glare from maka and soul.

''Kid get up were leaving.'' Liz yelled and dragged them to the door.''Sorry maka'' Kid said standing up and opening the door like a gentleman.

''Its alright Kid i just need to have time alone with my daughter.'' Maka said glaring at the scared face of rose who was strightening her hair. She had a sorry face on but it had no effect. My mother decided it was time to leave because this was getting bad. Crona and patty slipped out and grey star dissapeared. father tapped mothers shoulder and she nodded her head.

''Tsubaki, let spirit go out with sarah for a while'' Soul said in such a serious voice that my parents both agreed and we all backed out slowly and shutting the door. We heard yelling from both parents and i decided to get out of here, I took spirit's hand and ran to his bike. he jumped on and i got behind him. We took off and our first date, our first _real _date begun.

**Rose's POV**

I was sitting in my room crunh in a ball in the corner of my bed. I dont even remember what happened last night. I looked at my closed door and i could hear my dad and mom talking it over, more like aguing. my dad finidhed the argument and my mother ran into her room crying. My dad sighed as he walked in, i knew this was bad because even when hes calm if you see fire in his eyes your in trouble.

'"Alright we decided what to do with you. Since you think your old enough to fool around in bed with a boy, your going to get a job tomorow. Your on punishment for 3 months, you are to go no where but school work and home. As for our family trip we will decide what will happen.

You will lose your phone for a month and no internet use as well. you will get these back gradually.'' I was shocked because i was caught off by how harsh.

''How come im being punished when spirit and sarah was out so late?'' i gave my mad look and he only sighed. ''he didnt fool around and he was getting some kishin souls. i dont approve of him kissing her and going out that far but i know he wasent fooling around. He was injured and whats worse, from the way he described them loard death will be wanting to see them.'' He sighed and i knew something from the past was coming to haunt him.

I wonder how mom is right now.''listen stay in here for the rest of the day, i need time to cool your mother down. shes deeply hurt.''

Those last three words hurt me the most and i collapsed into his lap and wrapped my arms around him and balled my eyes in his lap. he rubbed my head like i was breaking up with my first real boyfriend. I knew this summer was going to suck.


	5. Rose is Reborn A Blue Eyed Hero?

**Hey guys and girls so i know it sais kishin return and that will come up in the next or next next chapter but putting all the new characters in is hard. **

**Anyways ill post in a week soon hopefully.**

**

* * *

Soul's POV**

I walked out leaving my daughter to herself for awhile and get the other cry baby. I am going to kill that brat if she is pregnant. Im starting to sound like spirit. I tapped on the door before coming in like always and slowly walked in getting hit with books and pillows. I sat by jer and wrapped an arm around her.

''Listen I don't think it happened. Just looked that way. How about I take you out tonight, anywhere you want'' I smiled and kissed her forehead but her expression didn't change. I only sighed until she laid down.''Ill go but I wanna get some sleep first. I walked out as she sighed and laid down.

''Rose ,where did we go wrong.'' He sighed and sat on the couch. It was an hour or two before either one came out. Maka came out then rose after that but rose shut the door back after glancing to her hurting mother. Maka ran to me and buried her face in my lap. I ran a hand through her hair.

''Its alright sweetheart come on lets go.'' I got up and walked out with her. We went down to my bike and drove off. On the way we saw spirit and sarah a t a cafe' smiling and laughing. How am I going to keep that one under control.

**Rose's POV**

_''What am I supposed to do now'' _My thoughts were going crazy. What if I'm pregnant or get a disease, mom will never speak to me again. How did it even happen, the last thing I can remember is getting a drink from zach.

I fell back and felt something on my neck. I turned around and raged flew through me. But then sudden pain did as well. I should have listened to my brother, I always thought he was an idiot but I was wrong and now I'm paying for it, I could be pregnant. I decided to leave and go to the park on the old tree swing.

As soon I get there I see a pink haired boy sitting there. He looked cute but scared because I was staring at him. I walked over and realized it was Mr. Chrona's son. I remember him from the party he went outside after zach said some insults about him. I feel so bad for him, all alone, no friends. I bet his family tries so hard but being bullied never helped him.

''Hi there'' I smiled. He blushed and looked away and inched the swing away. I sighed and moved fast and sat beside him.

''How come you didn't talk to anyone at the party?'' I tried to look him in his eyes but he kept looking away. I got a glimpse and his eyes were like sapphires, my favorite stone.

''I didn't feel like anyone wanted me around.'' I wasn't surprised after the way zach sent him packing.

''You didn't do anything last night, you know'' Those words snapped me out of my train of thoughts.

''How do you know?'' I asked hoping he was right. He looked over at me and I was sent to a trance by his eyes. They were so blue I thought they really were jewels.

''You went to bed and he climbed in with you as a joke.'' he said looking up at the tweeting birds and there hatching. ''Thanks'' I think I had my first real smile of the day.

''Rose, go home you grounded'' I looked up at my dad and sighed.

''Hey I got...'' He disappeared before I could get the chance to say good bye. In his place was a box and a note.

** I got you this for your birthday last month, but zach tried to steal it and give it to you so I kept it and forgot, anyway this should cheer up your day. Sorry about my cousin he is always a big pervert and pain. Plus those pills are candy he used to stage it.**

** -Sorry,**

** Phillip**

I looked inside the box and there was a sapphire orb connected to the rose petals. Surrounded by a silver ball that was cut to make look like a net around it. My mom said my soul was an orb on petals, he must have heard me in class before when the girls asked me about it.

''1...2...2 ½'' At the moment I ran so hard for home afraid I wouldn't be let out of my room for a year. The second I got home I saw sarah and spirit on the couch. I slipped into my room and locked it. I pulled out my diary and began to write:

** Dear Rose,**

** I met someone I didn't know I knew for years. He helped me realize that crushing on zach was the biggest mistake of my life, I feel bad for the girls at school that want him hm ':/. I cant wait to find him at school tomorrow. Maybe the girls will give him a chance but they will probably stare at his pretty eyes, they're gorgeous and I want to where them as a necklace. I mean don't pull them out of his eye socket but they just suck you in like.:. I don't know a second or less. Now I just need to kill zach and my school year will be complete. Well lata lil me!**


	6. Steins Return A kishin Revived?

**Steins Return. A kishin Revived?**

**

* * *

Rose's POV**

I woke up relaxed as ever and got dressed. My black and white skirt and red button up, not skimpy but appropriately cute

to me. I decided to wear the necklace Phillip bought me for my birthday. I love it, it matched my soul and I knew I had a friend, a true friend. It felt weird to call him that but still I feel I had a connection with him. Maybe hes my new weapon. I chuckled till I was barged in on by my idiot brother. He wasn't wearing a jacket so I'm guessing sarah must have it. ''_Why cant I find a good guy, like her. Wait did I just say my brother was cool. ew...''_

I ran out and grabbed breakfast. ''Rose, a minute...'' I was already out and zach was waiting for me but I ran past him towards the school. I had amazing speed as always. Even sarah who was running after me was falling behind and shes training to be a ninja, I wonder why spirit isn't giving her a ride. I stopped at the school courtyard and saw grey star and waved to him. He smiled and jumped down, Behind him Mrs. Kim's daughter: Mariella. She was his meister and he was a death-scythe. I turned around and saw they landed together in perfect harmony. But they were on the other side of the damn campus.

Before I could get to them the bell rang and we had to go to class. I looked around and saw phillip walking towards class. ''hey phillip'' I called and he noticed me and staggered towards me.

''Hey Rose, whats up?'' Phillip looked like he had gotten a beating yesterday.''who beat you up?'' I asked in an angry tone. He looked at me before they trailed to zach and his gang of idiots. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulders. ''You need to stand up and fight but you need to find a meister to help.'' I smiled to him.

Then he asked me a unexpected question.''Want to be my meister?'' He asked before dr. Ox through a scalpel at us and re ran to our seats. ''_I wonder if it would work between us. I mean he seems nice but I don't know if it would actually work, I mean what kind of weapon is he, a sword, a bow, or even a scythe but I mean his dad is a demon sword so wouldn't he be one to. God I need to concentrate on class.''_

After class I saw Phillip and a few boys stalking him which meant an afternoon beating. I decided to put my duster on and follow them. When I came out they were beating him up and I stepped in snd got him away from them. Two of them turned into weapons and the meister were ready.

''Phillip transform now'' I looked at him with a angry look and he listened, it wasn't surprising but I did it all the time when I was younger and scared people. There was a flash of light then there was a pistol there. A beautiful pistol with a rose decal as if we were meant to be partners. I got him and twirled the pretty gun in my hand before holding it side ways facing our opponents. I could feel our soul wavelengths then I could see theirs. They were weak. I knew this wouldn't last long.

**Spirit's POV**

I road to steins house and knocked on the door. I cant believe miss Ellie doesn't mind living here. Maybe her dad can help, I wonder if he still lives here. I stepped back after I felt a huge presence then the sound of a rolling chair. Next thing I knew there was an old guy on a old fashion rolling chair.

''How can i help you'' He asked His glasses were glinting off the light so I couldnt see his eyes. But I knew he would be much help.

''I heard about your mind and how you know a lot, so tell me about black blood.'' I could tell he knew I was scared. Even as old as he is, I knew if he wanted to kill me he could do it in seconds.

''How o you know about black blood?'' His eyebrow raised. It must be forbidden but I guess it might be an old witch's doing.

''Its in my system, and I don't like it so tell me what I have to do and if its in my..my meister.'' he chuckled and I could see his eyes now. They were full of madness and I couldn't move a muscle.

''Its quite simple, Its like a power boost that drains your soul and devours it. Use it to much and poof your gone. If you resonate to much it will transfer to your meister. If she is acting weirder she will have it, but if she dont then your lucky. By the way give this to your father.'' he threw me a letter and I slipped it in my pocket. When I looked up to the sky I could tell I was late to school.

_''Rose is going to kill me, sarah to now''_ Wow this morning is uncool. Maybe Mr. kid wont notice me missing from class. I hopped on my bike and rushed to school. But when I got there, Rose was holding a gun and there were battered students on the ground. Maybe she found her weapon as well. Dont know anyone who could be a gun besides a few adults.

There was a flash o pink lights and a pink haired boy was in front of her. _''Its, Phillip. Ms. Patty is a weapon so he must be but what about Ragnarok. He must not have black blood like Mr. Chrona does. No he does but not a jr. demon sword. But theres something else, Im going to have to keep my eye on him.''_

"Shouldn't you two be in class right now" Mr. Kid called to us as he walked by. He was always a hour late, because of his symmetry obsession. Next thing I knew we were running like crazy to class.

**Meanwhile in Mosquito lair.**

''Its finally finished, The son of the kishin asura and Arachne.'' Mosquito was jumping for glee. His greatest creation was now complete. The son was born and now the time for revenge has come.

''Send for giriko and the others, as well the witches to.'' he exclaimed leading the kishin to her new home.

''Is this home, father?'' the kishin girl asked innocently. The small man smiled with acceptance of his new name and the fact that something so powerful would call him father.

''yes sweetie this is home'' his only regret was that she was unable to spread the madness like her father, her **real** father before.

_Now it is time to build a new world, just like you dreamed Lady Arachne'' _His evil smile ensured a war on its own and it started with a 16 year old kishin girl.


	7. Kishin child Spirit's heart put to test?

Sorry it took so long, majors writers block but i think the end went well. but i think a character will be killed off soon.

Anyway tell me what you think of the **pairings and couples, and give me some ideas on the kids even new pairings are aloud.**

**_!NO FLAMES!_**

**

* * *

**

**3 Months Later**

**Mosquito's lair**

''Dad what am I going to do in, this place called Rome'' The young kishin girl was sitting in her old swing from when they played together, she missed those times when nothing mattered.. Now it was all used as a training ground and she had just killed 50 more kishins and 5 witches. Her magic was still at an amateurs level but he never seemed to mind. She was right on mosquito's schedule.

''Meet the people who killed your parents 20 years ago. There names are maka and soul. I want you to get revenge on what they did to your mothers and father.

''But I thought you were my father.'' The young kishin girl asked. She had a confused look through her hair. She had the kishins hair but the length was to her knees. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and smiled to mosquito. ''Its about time'' she grinned.

''Hey, old man wheres my favorite little girl.'' He was holding the keys up teasing mosquito, who was jumping for the keys and cursing him. ''Shes to young to be going off on her own, you are to go with her. And make sure she comes back alive.'' He said before walking away.

''Uncle giriko, why is mosquito so intent on killing these people?'' he only sighed and signaled for me to follow him to my new bike. _''who are these people, why did they kill my parents, and what kind of name is maka and soul anyway. Was my parents really bad or good. And whats this feeling i have?''_These thoughts were in my head for the ride to rome.

**Sarah's POV**

''Spirit, why are we coming to Rome when your parents are supposed to be here. I have a test to finish for class.'' I pressed again and again. I knew I would get the answer I wanted sooner or later.

He groaned and I decided to pull my sweet face. ''They are going on there 2nd honeymoon.'' I swore I was about to throw a shuriken in his head for his parents laziness. I was afraid of falling and hurting him.''Were here sweet heart, lets get some pasta'' he had a drooling grin and some how im not surprised. ''No we have to meet our quota first, so lets kill the kishin and get its soul. Then maybe we can go and get some pasta, maybe''. I groaned. But all he was thinking about was a kishin egg covered in pasta. I didn't need to resonate with him to know that.

When we got to a plaza with a hotel, I felt a strange presence as if I was being drawn to it. It was coming this way.

''Oi, Sarah you coming lets head up to the room.'' I looked at spirit then at the lady at the counter, she was sending him googly eyes and winked. I felt a sense of jealousy and ran up to him clutching hard onto his arm and he groaned with his Mr. cool attitude. Mom always said he got it from his dad but I know my dad rubbed off on him to somewhere whenever he got cocky. Soul and my dad were always close apparently. We git to our room that is always reserved for meisters and weapons, sponsorship and all.

Spirit let me have the bathroom first so I would 'Bicker' as he would say, honestly, I wouldn't care.

**Spirit's POV**

I looked out over the plaza. I had to get away from Sarah's damn singing, honestly it was pathetic. I could never make a piano sound good with that voice, guess every woman gotta problem. I looked up at the moon like always. Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Then I saw **Her. **5' 4'' demonic beauty. Shoot I love sarah and still do but that girl has it going on. Dark Blue eyes, long silky black hair and a body that make grandpa turn in his grave. To say the truth she had like miss blaire's old body back when our parents were kids. When I got out of my train of thoughts I noticed she looked my way and winked at me. I blushed and hid back inside. If sarah saw me like this, she'd either hit me with all her shuriken or cry to death. But something kept hitting my Brain. Why did she have this weird look to her. Maybe I'll see her tomorrow. When we catch out last soul.

Either way I knew she would be around more often and my love for sarah would be put to the test.

* * *

**Sorry its so short but its hard with writers block and school and all now.**

**Ill Post soon as i can and it will be longer..Hopefully.**

**Still comment on my pairings and send some ideas please.**


	8. Past fights and a happy ending not?

The young Kishin looked on as she walked away. She loved using her beauty to twist the hearts of men. "Giriko, what if I were to get a boyfre..." he rudely interrupt me with his solid no glare. I looked away and pouted attempting to change his mind. He looked at me with his intense no. We stayed like this for a few moments. But as always he gives in, like a good father should. "Fine but I get to meet him first." he groaned. If mosquito finds out he will get such a scolding lime always. I jumped up and down with glee. When I came back down I slipped on my pants leg. I blushed because giriko laughed at my clumsiness all the time. Ever since I was three he found it cute that I slip on the stupidest of things. "NOT FUNNY!" he only laughed more before he decided to get some food for his untamable appetite. Tramps is gonna be pissed now. When giriko went to look for a restaurant I slipped away and wrote my number on a napkin from a restaurant we passed. Few seconds ago. I saw the white haired boy and threw the napkin on him. He popped up and I ran back to giriko who was collapsed from his own version of hunger.

Spirit's POV

I swore that girl was back here again and she was watching me, of course who wouldn't, I'm the best looking thing in Rome. "what's that?" I jumped And turned around there Sarah stood, wet hair and wrapped in a towel was wrapped in a towel. My pretty girlfriend with a confused look. "Huh oh it's nothing just trash" I didn't want to upset her on our little trip so I faked a yawn and walked towards the shower. "Umm ok I heading to bed wanna come?" with out saying another word I dropped the paper ball in the trash can and closed the door behind me. I really hope not another argument happens so soon. I took a hot shower.

Sarah's POV

I walked over to see a number sticking out of the crumpled napkin. I opened it to find a girls number and a note saying look me up back in the states. I felt mad and terribly furious at the Same time, so I tore the paper up and marched to bed, tears falling from my eyes. I locked the bedroom door and crawled into bed. After an hour I heard a knock on the door. "OI! Open up, why is the door locked anyway, it's just us." I could hear spirit's famous sigh. I got up and opened the door. He was standing there shirtless. I blushed and turned around hoping he wouldn't see me embarressed. "it's a bad idea if we stay in the sane bed, go sleep on the couch." he knew something was wrong and wrapped his arms around me. "No I'm sleeping with you tonight." my face was red rose now, I pushed him away and yelled. "Like hell you will, two faced bastard!"

I have a emotion problem that I had warned him about but he seemed to barely notice it. We fought once before because this girl had come on to him. She was a 'cool' girl, I was the nerd, the quiet no one notices nerd with the famous parents and the popular brother. She pushed his hand in her pocket and rubbed up against him. I walked up to see them there and girls and guys cheering it on with that I slapped spirit and took only one punch to knock the sluts lights out. "to he'll with you!'' was the last thing he heard before I ran home trying to hide my tears. I didn't even look back.. Afterward I stayed home a few days and my mom called in sick. She knew I was hurt with my first broken heart and I faked ill so my dad wouldn't kill spirit. Rose came over And tried to convince me that it was all an attempt to break us up, and that I broke her nose. The next day we All we talked about was us. Until we ran across the boys and I was scared to look at spirit.

I slipped one peak to see that he wasn't there. One of our friends lily spoke up. "where's spirit?" my eyes shot up to see that she was right. "we don't know, he left real early." my older brother groaned. They took off after a few minutes and us girls continued but my day is ruined. All I could think is him with that harlot and acting all lovey dove with each other.

The next night I found the biggest bouquet of tsubakis on my window sill with a bear holding a heart saying I'm sorry. When I looked outside, i heard the roaring of a motorcycle and saw a mess of garbage where he fell, he wasn't assassin trained like me And my family so he must have fell an hurt himself. The next day at the academy I seen him with a few bandages here and there, I was overwhelmed with grief. I ran up to him and without warning I grabbed him and cried in his shoulder. He had wrapped his arms around me. Everyone and more Important that harlot left us alone. that was the first and only fight we ever had, but now I was being a fool, starting a fight over some number. The door creaked open and I peaked out to see spirit sleeping on the couch. The clock by him said 3:45 AM I walked out to see him sleeping. I was reminiscing For 5 hours, I walked over and sat by him until I was taken by sleep myself. But instead of a dream I had the worst nightmare of my life I had lost everything.

Spirit's POV

I awoke to some familiar cries. I sat up and Sarah collapsed on the ground. I groaned as usual and picked her up in my arms so gently so she didn't wake. I pushed the door open, and laid her on the bed. I slipped in beside her and held her close. Her shaking eased and her breathing slowed to normal. Sarah slept like a rock but a soft rock. For now im going to have to take some migraine pills because shes going to make me blow a casket. Shes a handful, but shes my girl, not much i can do about it.


	9. LOVE Spirit's poison?

Rose P

"it's friday!" rose jumped out of bed. She threw on her black and white skirt. And a normal t-shirt. She prances out oto see her father waiting for her. "sweetie your going to spend tomorrow with your mother. No buts about it." I smiled and look towards him. Soul smiled and hugged his daughter. " she isn't upset, but your still grounded this summer." I started to freak out again. "wh...what, why I didn't do anything, it was some dumb trick by Zachary. Phillip told me so" I argued.

"and who is Phillip?" my dad asked crossing his arms. I instantly felt nervousness take over..."he's um Mrs. Patty's son" I stammered. I expected my dad to flip out but he smiled. "alright fine but no boyfriends. I talk to your mother tonight. Plus. It's nice that you to are reconnecting. I remember when you used to wanna see him everyday, you never shut up about how awesome he was." those words struck a blush and all the old memories from when I was a little kid. I remembered everyone was so interested in my brother that no one noticed me, except him. We became friends that day on. But, after. Few years later I made new friends and started to like boys and Phillip became a distant memory.

I sighed and shook my head in agreement. I guess zachary will need a new flirt. I ran off to school to find Lilly waiting for me. When I got up there I saw Zachary a few feet behind her. When I reached the top, Zachary wrapped an arm around me with a lame attempt at a kiss. I flipped out and instead of a rose-chop, I punched his face and he fainted.

I didn't realize it and screamed at him. "EVER TRY THAT SHIT AGAIN I'LL SHOOT YOU TO DEATH!" I snapped out of my anger to see everyone staring. Grey star and his partner Taylor was looking at me with what look like laughter covered with a prideful grin. As for lily she was bow-eyed at my latest temper tantrum. I had sent the king of flirts far off, at least ten feet across the open courtyard. I stomped in and saw Phillip walking ahead to the corridor. I ran to catch up with him but he slipped into the boys bathroom. I waited by the door till the bell rang but then a couple laughing guys before with familiar bruises and cuts ran off. I heard Phillip groan inside and I looked in when everyone was gone. I hated the boys bathroom, it stunk with the odor of testosterone and b.o. I looked in the last stall and saw Phillip beaten to a pulp. I ran to the nurses office to see ms. Angela the school doctor fixing zach's nose.

She looked around to me and asked what was wrong and before I knew it, Phillip was on the infirmary bed and I was by his side. The nurse said that they must have used there weapons against him. Now I'm pissed. I went to class but mr. Ox didn't count it as an excuse. I went up by lilly and wrote everything on a note.

"Phillip was jumped by Billy and his gang. He's really hurt n I'm worried about him."

She shot me a quick grin and wrote something back. I opened the note and I felt my face turn blood red. My palms got sweaty and my hands shaking.

Rose 3 Phillip. ;)

I felt my heartbeats now. I looked at her and she has a devious look. I wrote a big fat no across the rest of the paper.

I think I just lied my butt off but it's all so confusing.

"hey! no passing notes up there, unless you want then read it in class." he moved his glasses and returned to the board. Lilly wrote on the note and slipped in her pocket. I'm afraid to find out what she wrote.

Lilly's POV

I walked into the infirmary with a bouquet of flowers for Zachary, but when I got there I saw why she was worried. Phillip was on a iv and had a broken leg. Zach looked fine compared to him. I felt bad for doing this but he's not worth her being troubled. I put the note in his hand and put the flowers in zach's vase. She looked back at the two and left.

Zach sat up and read the note in his cousins hand. He didn't like the note at all. He sat up and underlined the big fat no, covering what Lilly wrote with:

Rose will never like you, she doesn't even wanna be partners or anything. Leave her alone and stay away. She loves Zachary. So stay away or you've git more coming.

No love, Lilly.

Zach snakily slipped the paper in his hand. Mr. Chrona came in and took the boy home. He healed twice as fast because of black blood.

Phillip's POV

I felt like crap. I sat up and felt the paper in my hand. When i opened it I felt a needle through my heart. Even though I knew no girl would ever like me. But she doesn't even wanna talk or even be friends. Not even partners. I hate my life.

I found my knife and cut my wrist a few times, it always helps when I'm sad. I found an old picture from when we were kids. I shoved it in the back of my closet with the junk. I sat on my window sill and stared at the stars.

Rose's POV

I ran home as fast as I can to see Lilly waiting for me at my house. We still keep the old apartment because it's all we can afford. We never minded except when me and spirit argued. I ran up to her and she had a sleeping bag.

"what's up Lilly?" she smiled and looked at my dad.

"she staying the night" my father sighed.

He hated sleep overs because I was to loud. "Lilly explained everything to me and im sorry that we punished you. Your still going to spend time with your mother tomorrow." I knew that since she knows I haven't done anything, I'm still normal.

I smiled at my father and Lilly and went inside. A few seconds after stepping through the for I was forced into my room. Lilly was jumping with glee. "I gave Phillip the note ya know. He was unconscious so I don't know how he will respond."

Lilly's POV

I can't believe how red she is. I'm having so much fun, soon Zach will be all mine. I feel bad twisting her heart but it's zach's fault in the first place. He needs to cool it with her. She likes Phillip anyway.

I mean I'm his girlfriend. He just flirts with her as a cover up. My parents hate him. I love him. But some times I feel like he uses me. The next thing I know I'm ruffling my hands through my hair.

"what's wrong lilly" I sighed and smiled to her. "It's nothin sweetie" I lied with a convincing smile. I could tell she didn't buy it. Hit her with a pillow laughing and our troubles seem to fade away.

Zach's POV

"Shhhhhh we cant let her parents hear us or were screwed." I threw a rock on roses window but I didnt know what to do when lilly answered. "Lilly what are you doing here?"

" I'm staying the night with rose, what are you doing here?" she asked with a irritated tone..

" I... Ummm I came to apologies to rose, and the usual cover up so no one knows about me and you babe." he tried to sound convincing but it wasn't working.

She wasn't happy. "just get your gang and go!" she shut the window and me and billy's gang left to the party.

Rose POV

I woke up to a weird cracking sound of metal. I looked down to see that Lilly reading one of my books.

"what's wrong Lilly?"

Her expression changed when I asked her. Question and turned away. I got the "not now" messages and went back to sleep.

But I dreamed of a snake and it was chasing me down to the death room which I vaguely remember. The path was black so was the walls and celling. The only visible thing was the archways and the giant snake chasing me. The snake was a hundred feet and covered in arrows. Below there was a creepy laugh and old old jazz music. I reached the death room but the doors were stuck. I was cornered and the snake was groing. Then when it attacked, I woke up. I was sweating and going crazy. I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. I swear I could feel the fangs biting my neck right now.

After I got out I saw my mom smiling

To me. I hugged her before spirit had to busted in. he had rings around his eyes and could barely walk. He looked like he was drunk, but he was so much worse. Dad came up and patted him on the back with a smile. "just the old days huh honey" soul smiled with the biggest cocky smile iv ever seen. Spirit collapsed on the floor. I laughed so hard at him.

"you bastard" he cursed. Mom went over and examined him. What she found sent chills down everyones back. "he's poisoned", Maka answered.


	10. Author's Note

**OK, girls and guys, I wanna know if its worth continuing, I tried to make it good but iv completely lost track and cant figure out what **

**to do now, I have a tenth chapter but it wouldn't make a straight time line. **

**Its my first story and im thinking about remaking it and adding a lot.**

**Tell me what you think I should do, I could use some adcvice.**


End file.
